


Time May Give You More

by wellthatjusthappend



Series: Iron and Wine [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Age gap relationship, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Guilt, M/M, Nipple Play, Praise Kink, Public-ish Sex, Voyeurism, Wet & Messy, bruce's pov, iron and wine series, mostly smut as usual though, possibly, their relationship is finally developing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 10:23:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10358217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wellthatjusthappend/pseuds/wellthatjusthappend
Summary: Bruce didn’t know what to think of the fact that Jason was still there. He wanted to keep him close so much that he thought Jason should leave soon or Bruce wouldn’t be able to stop himself from getting the wrong idea.Or the right one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> They say time will give you more than  
> Your poor bones could ever take  
> I think I could never love another (boy)  
>  – “Belated Promise Ring” Iron and Wine

They seemed to be at a stalemate.

Bruce had begun to think that maybe things were starting to shift, though he’d thought he’d taught himself better than to hope for things he did not deserve. But no, Jason was definitely playing a game again. If he’d ever stopped at all, it was difficult to tell. Certainly Bruce had been lulled into compliancy by touches that grew less and less angry with each passing week. A game was definitely in process though. However, now Bruce wasn’t sure if it was with him or Dick.

Bruce had been more than happy to keep Jason close after his near death experience. It certainly helped keep away the nightmares the incident triggered to wake up and have Jason right there in his bed to chase away the echo’s of fear. Warm, breathtaking, and _alive_. Bruce had been greedy enough to be happy about the excuse of Jason laying low in the Manor till he was healed.

Now, Bruce was growing uneasy.

The first night Jason was healed enough to return to the street, Bruce expected him to be gone. He almost couldn’t handle the fact that when he returned to the Manor Jason was there. Just toweling off from a shower. Just slipping into bed next to him casually. Not even to seduce him, but to _sleep_. Like he belonged right there at Bruce’s side.

Bruce wasn’t sure if there was a way to save himself now. He lived in dread of the devastation that would come when Jason finally left. Knew he had grown truly too close to be safe. And was too hopelessly addicted to what he had that he could never willingly give up the other man’s company.

He might be in love, but he was still a detective though. Bruce knew most of this behavior wasn’t truly about either of them: it was about Dick.

Because Dick was also still there. Bruce had a feeling Dick stayed to make sure he wasn’t hurting Jason. He’d fully expected Dick to come chew him out, to possibly castrate him (as he sometimes felt he deserved) for laying his hands on his former ward. Dick had the right to be upset. The right to be horrified. Disgusted. He had been Bruce’s ward once for far longer than Jason after all.

Dick said nothing, but watched the two of them intently. At first.

He and Jason had apparently talked, though the video feed of that conversation was missing. Jason’s response to the scrutiny had been predictably territorial. Bruce hadn’t understood at first why Jason had insisted on them fucking in less private sectors of the Manor sometimes. Hadn’t known why Jason had decided to suddenly be so shamelessly expressive about his enjoyment with his body and his voice. Why he tried so hard to get Bruce to express similar signs of ecstasy.

It was only the next day, and Dick’s crimson face, the way he couldn’t meet anyone’s eyes, and the triumphant and coy smile Jason had worn that Bruce understood.

Bruce worked very hard to not understand after that.

Still, Dick didn’t leave. And that was truly strange. He’d watched enough to get a good handle on Bruce and Jason’s relationship and if he hadn’t said anything it couldn’t be that he was still concerned. Jason was back on the street so it wasn’t that they were short handed either. Bruce wondered if Dick knew why he stayed. It certainly turned Jason’s gloating to agitation after a while.

Jason would likely leave when Dick left.

Bruce should confront one of them. Both of them. But that might break the spell and Bruce was a willing victim no matter how cruel dream. He had always been good at breaking out of conjured illusions that his enemies cast on him. But this wasn’t really his dream. It was Jason’s, which made it twice as seductive as anything Bruce could imagine. But still, this was not sustainable. He had to-

Bruce paused.

He’d come to the library to retrieve a book to help with the latest Riddler case that e thought was sourcing disjointed passages from famous works of literature. Instead he was caught dead in his steps at the sight of Jason curled in the window seat dozing with a book open in his lap. It used to be one of Jason’s favorite spots besides the attic in the Manor. The window was open and there was a small bird pecking away at crumbs Jason had scattered there for it.

A Robin.

Bruce forgot why he’d come and strode over to kneel at Jason’s side. His face was relaxed and peaceful. The tension he normally held in his body, the frown that was often held between his brows, all smoothed out and relaxed. Errant pieces of hair escaping to curl against his forehead despite Jason’s best efforts to tame it. Soft lips parted as he breathed lightly.

Bruce could stay here soaking up this peace forever.

Another Robin tried to come join the first who puffed up and the two birds chased each other out the window. Bruce watched them thoughtfully. He thought he heard the creak of wood but wasn’t sure if it was the wind. When turned back to Jason he found his eyes open, looking at him half lidded and sleepy. He guessed the sound of the bird’s departure had been enough to rouse him.

Bruce expected some teasing or barbed remark for being there while Jason slept. Instead Jason reached for him and Bruce came willingly. Jason looked at his own hand curled in the fabric of Bruce’s shirt with consideration. Then he looked up at him from under long lashes. Bruce didn’t think, just leaned forward and kissed Jason’s relaxed mouth.

Jason hummed and lazily kissed back.

“Touch me,” Jason said, still laying there relaxed beneath him, “Touch me right here, and take me.”

“Yes.” Said Bruce simply. He pulled off Jason’s shirt and Jason helped him with his own. Jason ran a considering hand down Bruce’s chest, the tips of his fingers traced the trail of hair down his stomach. Cupped him through his slacks. Bruce shivered and Jason smiled lazily. Bruce grasped the fabric and pushed letting both articles of clothing pool around his ankles ad stepped out of them while Jason rid himself of his own.

“How do you want me?” asked Jason.

“More ways than I can count.” Bruce told him, though he knew that was not what Jason had meant. Or maybe it was. The look Jason turned on him was indecipherable.

“How about this way for now then?” Jason asked leaning back flat on the cushion, grasping his own thighs and pulling them back to his chest so he was bared for Bruce.

“Perfect.” Bruce told him. Jason closed his eyes and gave a shiver at that. Bruce reached out with a dry finger and gently rubbed the strip of skin between his balls and fluttering hole. Jason’s thighs twitched and his fingers tightened their hold. He expected Jason to get impatient and command him to stop teasing and get in him.

Instead Jason just turned his cheek against the cushions and continued to hold himself open and as still as he could.

It was mesmerizing. Bruce had not idea what had put Jason in such a mood, but it was definitely unusual.

So Bruce decided to test how much teasing Jason would tolerate.

The wind from the open window had pebbled Jason’s nipples and Bruce bent over to take one between his teeth.

“Hah,” Jason gasped, his hips flexing, but nothing more was forth coming. Curious, Bruce closed his lips around it and gave a hard suck.

“Fuck,” whimpered Jason his whole body flinching.

“Good?” Bruce asked pulling off.

“Don’t stop.” Jason glared. That was both familiar and reassuring. Bruce went back to sucking, teasing the tips of his nipples with his tongue and teeth, switching back and forth until both were swollen and erect. Not the only things either. Jason was hard and leaking on his stomach. His mouth red and bitten, breaths coming out labored. Bruce tilted his head and watched the breeze from the window quickly dry the lingering saliva on his chest. He wondered how Jason might react if he were to purchase him a brassier. Something lacy and dark enough to flatter his complexion.

Jason stared up at him shivering, eyes a little hazy, but still stubbornly waiting.

“You’re so good.” Bruce told him, kissing a thigh as he slicked his fingers. Jason made a small whimpering sound, cock leaking all over his stomach.

“Can’t keep your mouth fucking shut,” Jason opened his eyes and glared at him with color high on his cheeks.

“I’m only speaking the truth.” Bruce said. Jason’s hips gave another little jerk at that and he turned his head to hide his expression from Bruce.

It was quite possible he would make him cum just from talking to him. It would be a beautiful thing to see, something Bruce hungered for, but he wasn’t confident in his ability to say the right things. Not to mention Jason still showed signs of being ashamed of his responsiveness. Instead, Bruce chose the safer route and pressed one finger in.

“Yes…” sighed Jason, face relaxing again and spreading his thighs a little more to present his hole even more. Bruce’s mouth was dry but he forced himself to just move the one finger slowly in and out of him. Pulling out every little bit to slick it even more. Jason squirmed at the sensation of being so wet, but Bruce-

Other than helping Jason with his medicine, Bruce had not been inside Jason since he nearly died. Or more specifically, when Bruce had lost control and hurt him. He was- he was afraid. Jason looked up at him and offered him trust. Bruce had lost that trust so many times in so many ways, he should not have it now. But somehow he did.

Bruce was determined to never offer hurt in return.

“Are you wanting to make me all sloppy inside?” Jason asked at last shifting his hips restlessly.

“Do you not enjoy it?” asked Bruce rubbing gently at his prostate.

“’dun know… just feels weird.” Jason said breathing heavily as Bruce made him leak all over his stomach in a steady drip, milking him with a steadily from the inside, “God, I- everything is so _wet_.”

Bruce grunted a little.

“You like that?” Jason panted curiously. Bruce said nothing just ground his finger in circles over Jason’s prostate, “Hn~! Hah, you do. _Dirty_ old man.”

Jason sounded very pleased about this.

“Jason…” Bruce started.

“Come on then, don’t you want to make me a little more messy?” Jason asked.

Bruce closed his eyes a repressed a shiver. He definitely did.

“You need more stretching, I will not be hurting you again.” Bruce said firmly.

“Then get on with it, B.” Jason said. Bruce surveyed him a moment longer, it was a mouth watering view but Jason had to be starting to get stiff. Instead, Bruce removed his finger and hauled Jason into his lap. Jason got that overly bright look in his eyes that he always had when Bruce lifted him easily.

“Like this?” Bruce asked, slipping two fingers back into him.

“God, yeah.” Jason groaned rutting forward against him and then back onto his fingers. Bruce kissed his temple and wondered how long he could be allowed keep this. To be happy like this with Jason. Something would happen, it always did, and then this comfort, this pleasure, this love would be taken away from him again.

The robin’s were singing outside again.

“In me, you gotta put this in me, I _need_ it.” Jason growled when Bruce was up to four fingers in him, grabbing Bruce’s and stroking it restlessly.

“Are you sure you’re ready-?” Bruce started, a little of his fear creeping back. Jason smacked his arm a bit.

“If you stretch me any more you’re gonna be able to put your whole fist in there, and we’re not doing that today.” Jason said urging Bruce to lower him down again.

“Ok.” Bruce said easing slowly inside. It was so much slicker than normal, made him slide faster and more smoothly. Jason’s muscles fluttered around him and the look in his eyes was a little dazed till he caught Bruce looking. Then he grinned and purposefully clenched.

Bruce grunted and braced himself with a hand on Jason’s hip.

“Come on then.” Jason said relaxing back so Bruce could do what he wanted.

Bruce narrowed his eyes and pumped his hips right into Jason’s prostate. Jason yelled and dug his fingers into his Bruce’s shoulders sharp enough to no doubt leave little crescents in his skin. Bruce slowly gyrated his hips while Jason shook beneath him.

“ _Comeoncomeoncomeon_!” Jason tried to buck into him.

“Not yet.” Bruce said bringing his hands back to Jason’s already sore chest and starting to pinch and roll his nipples again. Jason moaned out a small tormented sound as his cock spurted just a little bit.

“You’re such a tease today.” Jason groaned, leg involuntarily kicking a little as Bruce continued his torture.

“You’re letting me be.” Bruce accused. Jason turned his head, color rising on his cheeks a bit.

“Jus’ wanted to see what you’d want to do to me.” He mumbled. Bruce’s pulse jumped just a bit.

“Everything,” Bruce promised, “Always.”

“Jesus, fuck, fuck, ah-! Motherfucker…” Jason cursed his whole body shaking as Bruce finally started fucking him fast and hard.

“So wonderful.” Bruce rumbled drinking in the other and taking hold of his bobbing cock at last.

“Bruce, _ah! Bruce!_ ” Jason clutched at him. Beautiful eyes wide and delirious with pleasure. Bruce panted and shifted so he could bend over and kiss that hot moaning mouth.

A little guilt crept in as he felt moisture on Jason’s cheeks, that maybe he’d dragged the teasing on too much. That maybe- but Jason was hot and tight and sweet around him and ordering him not to stop and-

Guilt had no place here.

“My love,” Bruce murmured into his mouth and Jason was coming all over himself. Clenching rhythmically until Bruce felt himself falling over the edge as well. Bruce continued to murmur soft words of praise until he’d completely wrung Jason out.

Bruce gently cupped Jason’s face and he greedily leaned into it with eyes closed while they both closed their eyes.

Finally, Bruce slowly pulled himself out. Jason grunted, but the absence of any discomfort or blood soothed the worry that had been bubbling since their last full intercourse. Jason himself was covered in lube and cum. It was a mouth watering sight, and Bruce couldn’t help himself from methodically licking him clean.

“Pervert.” Jason laughed shivering continually as after shocks continued to go through him, not helped no doubt by Bruce’s tongue on his skin. Bruce didn’t bother correcting him.

A light breeze reminded him they were still in a semi-public place. He regretfully stroked Jason’s still leaking hole a resolved to ask Jason if he would left him eat him out before they cleaned fully up.

“I think we’d best move to more private places.” Bruce said helping Jason sit up.

“A bit late for that.” Laughed Jason.

Bruce tried to drink the rare sight in.

“Hey B,” Jason said after a bit, picking up his crumpled clothes and no doubt realizing that they were going to be ruined by the time they reached the showers in Bruce’s room.

“Yes?” Bruce asked as he slipped into his own uncomfortable clothing.

“If I bring more shit over here, you got a place in the room I could put it?” Jason asked, with forced casualness.

“Jason, the master bedroom can be your room too as long as you wish to stay with me.” Bruce said after a pause where he willed his breathing to be calm and controlled.

“Right. Ok then,” Jason said looking a little overwhelmed, “Shower with me?”

“I would like that.” Bruce nodded softly.

They walked out of the library together and Bruce noticed a book dropped on the floor that had not been there before, the door a little open though he’d definitely closed it. Damian was at school and Alfred knew better.

‘The wind.’ Bruce told himself and refused to think about the alternative. Or how long the alternative might have been there.

**Author's Note:**

> One of us will die inside these arms  
> Eyes wide open  
> Naked as we came  
> One will spread our ashes round the yard  
>  – “Naked as We Came” Iron and Wine


End file.
